


Under the Brumal Blood Moons

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Confessions, Consensual, Gentle Sex, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsters, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Praise Kink, Teratophilia, Traditions, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “And there’s a prize for the most festive costume,” Meklavar noted, reading the fine print. She smirked. “Five thousand gold pieces.”Pike’s ears perked up and his tail swished from side to side. He cleared his throat, obviously trying to seem less excited than he was. Gyro found it endearing. “Well, I suppose I can do it,” he said, puffing his chest out. “For my team, of course.”“Atta boy, Pike!” Block cheered.But even though the banquet and the possibility of that much gold was temping, Gyro couldn’t help but feel that something wasn’t quite right about this. However, as he tried to vocalize it, his concerns fell on deaf ears.-Or, Pike ends up biting off a bit more than he can chew...without Gyro's help, that is.





	Under the Brumal Blood Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citrus_Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/gifts).



> Hello!! I'm back with more Pike and Gyro! (who's surprised?) But this time, there are a few new things added to the mix. Thunderstorm Darkness, for one. And a little bit of teratophilia.  
> It's my first time writing a monster fic, so please be gentle.
> 
> This is my gift fic for Citrus for the Monsters & Merriment Exchange~ I hope you like it!!  
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes ♥  
> Please enjoy!!

“The Brumal Festival of the Blood Moons,” Block read aloud from the parchment posted just outside of the inn where they’d spent the night. With enough coins for lodging, but not for food, Block had immediately been drawn to the script lower on the sign. “A free feast for all attendees!” he said excitedly. “Aww, but no…” Block’s face suddenly fell.

“What?” Meklavar asked, coming up beside him. “Oh. It’s a celebration for monsters.”

The rest of the group sighed, deflated. The promise of a good meal was hard to come by these days. Quests were few and far between and they were down to their last gold piece. And with the change of seasons, it was far too cold to simply camp out – even with a roaring fire – so the last of their money had been spent accordingly.

“My, that _is_ a shame.” Valayun brought a finger to her chin.

Unconsciously, Gyro’s gaze shifted to Pike, who had been so vocal about his need for breakfast only moments earlier. But instead of finding their resident thief eyeing a potential new target from whom to grift, Gyro spotted Pike consoling their healer.

“I know,” he soothed and then gave Block a mischievous grin. “Just gimme a tick and I’ll rustle us up something,” he said, rolling up his sleeves.

Ah, there was the Pike that Gyro knew and loved.

Err…knew.

Knew. 

But before Pike had a chance to a pick a single pocket, Meklavar spoke up, grabbing everyone’s attention. “You know,” she began, side-eyeing Pike before looking back at the sign. “ _You_ could always go.” And then, after a beat, she added, “To the festival, I mean.”

“Yeah, but…it says it’s only for monsters,” Block pointed out, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah, exactly,” Meklavar went on. “Pike is _technically_ a monster.”

“Hey!” the thief hissed, drawing his furry ears back and puffing up his tail. “I’m only half felinoid, thank you very much.” He bit at his bottom lip, one of his cute little fangs coming to worry at the soft flesh. “Besides what good is it if only I go?”

“We could go as your plus one,” Meklavar said simply. “Well, plus four.”

Pike looked as though he was considering it, one clawed hand rubbing at his chin. Then Block nudged him, nearly knocking Pike off balance. “It does say there’s free food…”

As if on cue, Gyro’s stomach began to growl audibly. And he would have been embarrassed, had the sound not been drowned out by the chorus of rumbles coming from the rest of their party.

“Oh, please, Pike?” Valayun urged him. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a proper meal,” she added, lacing her fingers and batting her eyelashes. Block echoed her sentiments, mirroring her actions just behind her.

“Um…well…” Pike hesitated.

“And there’s a prize for the most festive costume,” Meklavar noted, reading the fine print. She smirked. “Five thousand gold pieces.”

Pike’s ears perked up and his tail swished from side to side. He cleared his throat, obviously trying to seem less excited than he was. Gyro found it endearing. “Well, I _suppose_ I can do it,” he said, puffing his chest out. “For my team, of course.”

“Atta boy, Pike!” Block cheered.

But even though the banquet and the possibility of that much gold was temping, Gyro couldn’t help but feel that something wasn’t quite right about this. However, as he tried to vocalize it, his concerns fell on deaf ears.

Perhaps he was being too uptight again – Pike’s words – and he should ignore the little voice nagging in the back of his mind, telling him this was a bad idea.

“Let’s go buy Pike his winning costume!” Valayun suggested enthusiastically. “Something sparkly, perhaps?”

Pike looked down from where Block had him in a bone-crushing hug, his feet a good few inches off of the ground. “In that case,” he began, “I’ll go traditional.”

Meklavar sighed, opening her hand to reveal their last coin. “I just hope traditional means inexpensive.”

Pike eyed her axe. “I’m sure we could make a trade…”

“Not on your life,” she glared, holding the weapon to her chest.

“Aww, c’mon, Mek,” he purred, hopping down and sidling closer. “We can buy it back with my winnings…”

“Absolutely not.” Meklavar narrowed her eyes.

“Well, charming as I am, they’re not going to give me clothing for free.” Pike bit his lip again, chewing it thoughtfully.

If only there was a way Gyro could help. Ah, but there was! And foolishly, without taking a moment to think it over, he spoke. “Pawn my sword,” he said, interrupting whatever it was Block had started to say.

All eyes were on him.

Gyro swallowed and continued. “It will get us a sufficient amount and, like Pike said, we can buy it back with his earnings.”

The others exchanged glances, uncertain. But it was Pike that stepped forward, his hips swaying from side to side as he approached Gyro with a wide grin curving his lips. “You got it, Big Guy.”

 

It was nearly dusk and the festival was starting soon. Gyro and Block had been left to fend for themselves, as it were, while Valayun dragged Pike and Meklavar off to find suitable vestments for the celebration.

“So…” Block began, clearing his throat. “You pawned your sword, huh?”

Gyro blinked at him and then nodded. Had he been too rash? He just didn’t like seeing that disappointed look on Pike’s face, was all. “I know he’ll buy it back,” he replied.

“Yeah.” Block relaxed his shoulders. “Even if he doesn’t win the contest, we can always return the clothes for a refund,” he reasoned.

They were quiet for a moment and then Block spoke again.

“So, like, what kind of food do you think they’ll have?”

“We’re back!” Valayun sang as she sprinted forward, bags in hand.

“How much did you buy?” Block asked, his eyes wide.

“Oh, these are just Pike’s old clothes,” she explained. “Wouldn’t want to risk losing them,” she added before using one of her arrows to summon a sub-space pocket for storage.

That was pretty convenient, honestly.

Pike and Meklavar were only a few steps behind and Gyro would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed to see Pike in a long, crushed velvet cloak with a hood. It wasn’t that the other didn’t look good – he looked good in anything – but it was just…lackluster.

“Is that traditional felinoid attire?” Block asked for him, quirking a thick brow.

“Nah,” Pike said, waving his hand in dismissal. “I’m wearing it underneath, but I’m not about to freeze for fashion.” He snorted, his nose crinkling adorably. “Plus, the tailor threw it in for free,” he explained. “Said the color looked great on me.”

Gyro had to agree. The deep, dark red did compliment him. Although, Gyro would have liked to see him in blue. Something to accentuate those beautiful eyes of his.

“Aurita to Gyro,” Meklavar said, waving her axe in front of his face.

Gyro blinked, snapping out of it. “Uh, yes?”

“I asked if you were ready.” She frowned. “I think the hunger’s gone to his brain.”

“Stop teasing him,” Pike said with a laugh, his eyes twinkling. “C’mon, Mr. Holy Knight.” He crooked a finger. “My public awaits.”

 

It was a short walk to the festival grounds. But the terrain was rocky and their party was weak with hunger. However, they made it to the site before nightfall.

“Invitations?” a surprisingly short and rather portly ogre asked as they approached.

“We weren’t aware that we needed invitations,” Valayun said politely.

“He can come in,” the ogre pointed to Pike. “But humans and demi-humans need to be invited.”

“Oh, well, they’re with me,” Pike said, stepping forward and gesturing toward the group.

The ogre gave a long-suffering sigh and then stepped to the side. “Whatever.”

“Well, that was easy,” Meklavar noted as they all walked toward the center of the festivities. “Now, it would probably be best if we stick to—Brightmantle’s beard, is that peanut butter sausage?!”

Gyro wrinkled his nose at the unappetizing sound of it, but did not get to comment, as their party’s dwarf was already halfway across the grounds and already stuffing her face.

“Wait for me!” Block called, hiking up his robes and running after her.

Gyro sighed and turned to Valayun, only to find that she, too, had gone missing.

“They’ve got some shops set up on the far end,” Pike supplied for him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Anyway, I’m going to go sign up for the costume contest.” He removed the hood of his cloak, revealing a lovely gold circlet with a ruby at its center. It was…

“Beautiful,” Gyro breathed.

“Oh, isn’t it?” Pike said, lifting his hand to touch the precious metal. “Hey,” he began with a chuckle. “Now we kind of match.” He reached up and flicked a finger at Gyro’s own headwear.

Gyro’s entire face flushed.

“Well, time’s a’wastin’,” Pike said before untying his cloak and removing it completely. At the sight, Gyro’s mouth went dry. “Could you hold this for me?” Pike asked, handing the wrap over, oblivious to Gyro’s dilemma. But Gyro couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

Apparently, traditional Blood Moon apparel for felinoids included sheer harem pants, deep red like the cloak, that were tight at the ankle, secured with golden clasps. The top, if one could call it that, was comprised of more of the see-through fabric, braided and crisscrossing, accented with golden rings, and held up by a ruby-encrusted choker.

However, as gorgeous as the outfit was and as much of Pike’s soft, smooth skin as it revealed, Gyro could not tear his eyes away from the thief’s chest.

How long had _those_ been pierced?

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Pike asked, getting his attention.

And all Gyro could manage as an extremely eloquent, “…Huh?”

Pike laughed, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “Think I’ll win, Big Guy?”

Gyro swallowed and nodded dumbly before finally finding his voice. “They’d be crazy not to choose you.”

It might have been Gyro’s imagination or a trick of the light, but he could have sworn Pike blushed at that.

“Well,” Pike went on, draping the folded cloak over Gyro’s shoulder. “I’d better go sign up.”

And then, just like the others, Pike disappeared. But this time, Gyro followed his form until he was swallowed by the crowd, his brown tail swishing behind him as he walked.

Gyro was so distracted, in fact, that he ran into someone. He drew back, slightly dazed, and opened his mouth to apologize. But the other spoke first.

“My bad,” he said, his visible dark violet eye focusing on Gyro.

The paladin raised his brows. In the short amount of time they’d been there, he’d seen quite a few monsters milling about. But this man was different from the rest. He appeared almost human, save for the soft lilac tint of his skin. Perhaps he was half, like Pike.

“The fault was my own,” Gyro managed, bowing his head. The man returned the sentiment and left, his own dark cloak billowing behind him.

Gyro absently wondered if he, too, was a contestant and if they all would be sporting such costumes as Pike’s. On stage. In front of everyone.

Now, Gyro was not a jealous man. And he certainly wasn’t about to tell his party member how to dress in public. But there was a little part of him – deep, deep down – that wished he was the only one to know about Pike’s nipple piercings.

Shame flushed his face red hot. Gyro should not have been thinking such possessive things. Even if he and Pike were more than teammates – which they weren’t – it was unfair of him to harbor such desires.

But yet another part of him, even deeper and darker within himself, thought it did not matter what the crowd of strangers would see. Because they could look all they liked. Pike was his.

Gyro groaned into his hands. What would his master think of him?

 

It was not too long after, that Gyro found Pike again. The thief was darting through the throng with a huge grin on his face as he bounded toward Gyro.

“I’m in!” he said excitedly, holding up a roll of parchment. “There was a small, nonrefundable fee for entry,” he began with a slight frown, “but when I win, we’ll have more than enough to get your sword back and pay for meals for the next month, at least!”

Gyro was touched. Pike hadn’t forgotten about his sword. But he quickly shook his head. Of course, he hadn’t. Pike didn’t like owing anyone anything. He either stole – something Gyro often chastised him for – or earned his treasures fair and square.

“We have some time before the contest,” Pike went on when Gyro didn’t answer. “Want to grab something to eat?”

Gyro cleared his throat and nodded. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Good!” Pike slipped his scroll into the waistband of his pants. “As long as we don’t have to eat whatever it was Meklavar was going after.” He pulled a face, wrinkling his nose, and then laughed. “If there’s any left, that is.” He grinned and Gyro returned it. “C’mon, Big Guy.” And then they were off in search of the promised banquet.

 

The food, despite being chosen with monster classes in mind, was absolutely mouth-watering. Fresh fruits, sliced to order. Grilled vegetables, larger than Gyro’s forearm. And all manner of meats, cured, raw, smoked, roasted, and glazed.

“What a spread!” Pike beamed, rubbing his hands together. “Where do we even start?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Gyro, blue eyes wide and expectant.

Gyro wet his lips and, with articulation only a trained, disciplined paladin of light could muster, he said, “Meat.”

“That’s my man,” Pike cheered, slapping him hard on the back before dashing forward and helping himself to two large drumsticks, which were easily the length of his thigh. And Pike had long legs. Slender, toned, beautiful- “Here, before it gets cold,” Pike interrupted Gyro’s thoughts, handing a slab over. “Cockatrice is one of my favorites.”

Gyro accepted what he was offered and took a bite. And, oh…he’d never tasted anything as delicious in his entire life!

“Good, right?” Pike smirked, his ears drawn back and his tail curling behind him. “Not as good as my – OWW!” Pike nearly fell over, dropping his food to the dusty ground. “What the-?”

Gyro was immediately on alert. He may not have had his weapon, but he wasn’t completely useless. And if something was attacking them, he was ready.

However, instead of finding an adversary, he spun around and came face to face with the purple humanoid he’d run into earlier.

“Sorry,” the man said to Pike. “I didn’t see you.”

“Didn’t see me?!” Pike hissed, his tail fluffed up and his ears flattened. “Are you blind or something?”

The man turned, lowering the hood of his cloak and revealing a long scar down the right side of his face. “In one eye, yes.”

Pike shrunk down a bit. He’d always told the story of how he’d nearly lost his own eye when he was caught stealing as a kit. But he’d escaped with a much smaller scar.

“I’m sorry,” Pike blurted. “I didn’t realize.”

“No harm done,” the stranger said, blinking, his right eye glassy and unseeing. “I’m afraid my depth perception has suffered because of it. I apologize again for running into you.” He glanced down at Pike’s fallen meal. “And I’ll get you a replacement.”

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Pike said. “The food’s free and, honestly, I probably shouldn’t eat too much before the competition.”

“Competition?” the man asked, his ears perking up. They were triangular and furry like Pike’s, but were situated where a human’s were. And their color was much darker, almost black like his long braided hair, with streaks of lighter grays and teal. “Have you already entered?”

“Yep,” Pike said proudly, holding up his registration form. “You, too?” he asked, but before the other could answer, he went on. “Because I hate to break it to ya, but my traditional look’s got this thing in the bag.”

“You must not enter,” the man said, drawing his brows down.

Pike reared back, clutching the parchment to his chest. “Hey, I get that I’m stiff competition, but-”

“It’s not worth the prize money,” he said. But he was looking at Gyro, not Pike. “Have him resign.”

“Hey!” Pike growled. “Don’t talk like I’m not here.” He grit his teeth. “Just who are you, anyway?”

The man turned, his good eye glowing a soft purple in the firelight. “My name is Thunderstorm Darkness.”

Pike opened his mouth and then closed it. “Okay, yeah, there’s no way that’s your real name.”

Thunderstorm narrowed his eyes. “Forget that. But heed my warning.”

Gyro was overcome with an uneasy feeling. It swirled in his stomach and made him lose his appetite. “Maybe we should listen to him, Pike.”

The thief turned toward him, a wounded expression on his face. “You, too?” Something in Gyro’s chest twisted painfully, but he nodded. “Wow, I can’t believe this. Five thousand gold and we’re going to give it up because some purple know-it-all wants to win it for himself-”

“I’m not _in_ the competition,” Thunderstorm growled, clenching his fists. Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t have time for this.” He turned toward Gyro. “Ask your friend why he was required to name a second.” Then he turned and walked briskly away.

“Don’t have time for this,” Pike muttered from beside him, watching as Thunderstorm sped off. “Yeah, well, maybe we don’t have time for scare tactics!” he shouted after him. He shook his head and faced Gyro. “You believe the nerve of that guy?”

Gyro hesitated, but something in him begged he ask. “You were asked to name a second?”

Pike blinked, taken off-guard, but then nodded. “Some formality or something,” he said, unrolling his parchment and holding it up. “Like, incase I’m unable to accept my prize?”

Gyro read the fine print. Nothing looked too strange and, honestly, his mind was still reeling a bit from the fact that Pike had chosen _him_ as his second. Probably because he’d pawned his sword, but Gyro was happy nonetheless. Then something caught his eye.

“Once the winner is chosen,” he read aloud, “they must make an offering to the Beast of the Blood Moons.” Gyro narrowed his eyes, his gaze flicking to the two moons overhead before meeting Pike’s. “An offering?”

“I asked if it was part of the prize money, but the guy assured me it wasn’t,” Pike explained. “Anyway, if it’s anything like what we did back home, I probably just have to dance or something. No biggie.” He gave a quick stretch and Gyro nearly lost his train of thought.

“Um…” He tore his gaze away from Pike’s knee, which was nearly up by his cheek. “You dance?”

“Well, yeah.” Pike shrugged. “I actually used to do it a lot,” he went on. “Until I learned that I made a lot more money picking pockets than dancing for loose coins.” He lowered his leg and put his hands on his hips. “Anyway, it’s almost time for me to win.” He grinned, his fangs glinting in the light. “Wanna come cheer me on?”

And, pushing the odd wording and the strange warning from the mysterious man in the cloak into the back of his mind, Gyro begrudgingly agreed. It had been worth it, though, considering the amazing smile that split Pike’s face when he did.

 

Apparently, the costume contest was the highlight of the evening, as it was to take place on a large stage erected in the center of the festival. There were soft cushions all around the area in front and Gyro easily spotted his party members amongst those seated.

“Gyro!” Valayun waved, motioning for him to join them.

“Where’s Pike?” Block asked when he’d made his way over.

“He’s already backstage,” Gyro explained. He’d dropped their thief off with the other competitors just moments earlier.

He didn’t get a good look them, as he was distracted by Pike’s demonstration of the dance he’d planned on doing for the Beast. So, he was unable to answer when Meklavar asked, “Think he stands a chance?”

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his inability, as several torches were extinguished, signaling the start of the competition. To Gyro’s surprise, only five contestants – Pike included – walked out onto the stage.

“Huh,” Meklavar mused from beside him, a crease in her brow. “With a prize that large, you think there’d be more.”

Gyro agreed and was suddenly reminded of Thunderstorm’s words of warning. Had he scared away the rest of the competition? Or were the others wise to take heed?

“I wonder how they’ll choose the winner,” Valayun asked excitedly. “Are there judges?”

“I think the three sitting in the front might be them,” Block pointed out, gesturing toward some very official-looking monsters, easily twice Gyro’s height.

As it turned out, the winner would be chosen by the audience. Each festively dressed hopeful would step forward and the judges were to go off of volume of applause.

“That seems like a silly way to do it,” Meklavar said, still looking suspicious. “Who gives away five thousand gold based on how loud people clap?”

“We’ll just have to cheer extra loudly for Pike,” Valayun offered. But Gyro was still uneasy. And that feeling only grew when he spotted Thunderstorm seated at the right hand of the judges. Was he one, too?

But Gyro wasn’t sure, even after the contest had begun.

“It seems,” a large, dragon-like being stood up and faced the audience, “that two of our contestants are nearly equally matched.” She lifted a winged arm and motioned for Pike and one other to come forward. “We ask that you applaud once more.”

“Wow, he really has a chance to win.” Meklavar’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, c’mon, buddy!” Block hollered.

“Let’s hear it for Pike Sovnya,” she called and, despite his misgivings, Gyro joined his team – along with the majority of the audience – in cheering him on.

It was absolutely no contest, once the festival-goers were given only two choices. And Pike won by a landslide.

“He won!” Valayun jumped excitedly as Meklavar leapt into Block’s arms. And Gyro wanted to be happy, but something was nagging at the back of his mind again. And it only worsened when Thunderstorm stood and walked up onto the stage to place a crown of blood red flowers upon Pike’s head.

“Told you I’d win,” Pike said, suddenly sounding very loud as the entirety of the festival grew silent. “Um…” His face flushed, presumably in embarrassment.

“Call forth your second,” Thunderstorm said, lowering his gaze. It was just the two of them on the large stage now and, for some reason, it made Pike look incredibly small.

“His second?” Meklavar questioned, but Gyro already knew he’d be summoned. He stood up and made his way forward just as Pike found him amongst the crowd, a relieved smile curving his lips.

Gyro was about to walk up the steps, when one of the judges placed a hoof on his shoulder, stopping him. “You need not interfere unless he calls for you.”

Strange. Gyro frowned. “What-”

“His second is at the ready and the moons are nearly in position.” He pointed directly above them. Then he sat down and urged Gyro to do the same.

On stage, Pike looked as confused as Gyro felt. His ears were lowered and his tail flicked from side to side nervously. Gyro tried to meet his gaze, but Pike was focused on Thunderstorm, listening to whatever it was he had to say. And it must have been something surprising, because Pike sucked in a breath, his exposed belly quivering.

Gyro had a sneaking suspicion that Pike would not be asked to dance.

“Excuse me,” Gyro said to the judge beside him. “But what does a second do?”

The large, boar-like being sighed, muttering something about ‘humans’ before answering. “In the event that he is unable to complete the ceremony, you will take his place,” he explained. “Or, if he requires your assistance, you will be permitted to join him.”

Gyro frowned. Now he _knew_ that Pike wouldn’t be dancing. But before he could ask what the ceremony or offering was, the rest of the torches went out, leaving them bathed in only the light of the moons. And, once the eclipse began, the space around them grew hot and muggy and the entire sky turned a deep, blood red. Gyro squinted against the harsh light, trying to get his eyes to adjust, and when they did, he shot up to his feet.

There, on the stage, beside Pike, was a huge monster. It was enormous, four times as large as any other at the festival, and when it howled at the moons, Gyro’s bones shook.

The crowd began cheering and Gyro could have sworn he heard his party members calling out for them, but he was so focused on Pike. On how tiny he looked compared to the monster.

The Beast, Gyro realized.

That was the Beast. And Pike…was the offering.

Gyro watched Pike take a step back, his head tilting up as he fought to meet the Beast’s gaze and his flower crown falling to the floor. He stumbled once and the Beast caught him, its furry, clawed hand easily wrapping around Pike’s slender waist.

The Beast brought Pike close, burying its short muzzle in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, before taking a deep inhale. Its face was somewhat wolf-like, but it stood on its hind legs. And its body, though covered in thick, dark fur, was bulging with muscle. It could easily snap Pike in half.

“Wait!” The word was out of Gyro’s mouth before he could stop it.

“Do not interfere,” the monster on his other side hissed, his claws grasping at Gyro’s arm. But Gyro shook him off.

“Put him down!”

The Beast drew back from Pike’s neck and turned toward Gyro, one eye wide and glowing, the other closed behind a scar that stretched the length of its face. It cocked its head to the side and then growled, long and low.

But Gyro stood his ground. “Please,” he begged, voice wavering. “Please don’t hurt him.”

To Gyro’s surprise – and near indignation – the Beast let out a low, raspy huff. It was laughing at him! Well, whether the Beast found him funny or not, Gyro was not about to let it make a meal of Pike. And so, weaponless though he was, Gyro ran up on stage.

He readied himself for battle, getting into a fighting stance. But the Beast merely snorted before pulling Pike closer to his chest. Gyro grit his teeth, making to charge forward, but he stopped when Pike called out to him.

“Gyro, don’t!” he shouted, his headpiece askew and his body pressed against his furry captor. “I don’t think he’s going to hurt me.”

“But-” Gyro faltered. “You’re the offering?” He wet his lips, unsure. “The ceremony…” He swallowed. “Will the Beast not eat you?”

An eruption of laughter from the crowd caught Gyro off guard. He whipped his head toward the other monsters, who seemed to take great delight in his misunderstanding.

“Human,” the reptilian judge began with a chuckle. “Pike has been chosen,” she explained, holding her winged arms out to the masses that had cheered for him, their team included. “Now the Beast of the Blood Moons will take him as his mate for the eclipse, ensuring bountiful harvests for the next five years.”

Gyro took a staggering step backwards, turning wide eyes on Pike. Blood was rushing in his ears, but he managed to ask, “Did you know?”

Pike shook his head. “Not at first,” he answered. “But it’s okay. He won’t hurt me.”

“But you’re-” Gyro clutched a hand to his chest. “With him?” He stared back out at the audience, spotting the worried faces of their party members in the crowd. “In front of everyone?”

Pike lowered his ears. Even in the red light of the Blood Moons, Gyro could tell he was blushing. He whispered something to the Beast that Gyro didn’t catch. And, though it – _he_ – did not speak in return, the Beast nodded.

Gyro had quicker reflexes, but he was so concerned with Pike that he didn’t notice the Beast reaching for him until it was too late. He found himself nestled against the Beasts chest and before he could say a word, the wind was knocked out of him as the Beast leapt into the air, nearly clearing the mountain top.

They landed hard, Gyro’s brain feeling as though it had been knocked about the inside of his skull. But they didn’t stay still for long. The Beast took off, loping through the forest and taking both Pike and Gyro with him, far away from the glow of the Blood Moons and the festival.

When he finally stopped, they were in a clearing. The moons were still overhead, but the light was calmer, more normal here as it reflected off of a small lake only a few steps away.

The Beast set them down and then dropped to the ground to catch his breath.

Gyro immediately turned to see if Pike was all right. But the thief was already up, making his way toward their captor.

“Thank you,” Pike whispered and then reached up to stroke the side of the Beast’s face. In the natural light, Gyro could see that the Beast’s fur was almost completely black, save for some streaks of lighter grays and bright teal. He also noted that the beast was not entirely covered in it. His head, arms, and legs, yes, but the rest of his skin was exposed, glowing soft lilac in the moonlight. And his eyes, now both open, were mismatched. One was a dark violet, almost black. And the other was a light, cloudy purple.

There was something incredibly familiar about the Beast of the Blood Moons.

“Thank you for taking us away,” Pike said, his cheeks tinted pink. “Gyro is a bit…reserved.”

Gyro snapped out of it when he heard his name. He stood up and made his way closer to Pike, though he was still wary of getting too near the Beast. “What’s going on?” he asked, voice low, though judging by the way the Beast’s wolf-like ears pricked, he’d heard him.

“I was chosen as the Beast’s offering,” Pike said simply. “You heard the judge.”

“Yes,” Gyro said, eyeing the Beast. “He also said you were to…” He struggled with the word, “ _mate_ with him.” He wrung his hands in an attempt not to grab and shake Pike’s shoulders to knock some sense into him. “You don’t actually intend to-”

“He’ll be stuck like this,” Pike interrupted, a fang coming out to dig into his lower lip. He looked up at Gyro, his ears back and his eyes large. “If we don’t complete the ceremony, he’ll be trapped in this form until the next eclipse of the blood moons.”

Gyro was only familiar with charting the night sky to find in which direction they were heading. But he did recall Meklavar and the reptilian judge saying something about this festival being in celebration of an event that occurred only once every five years.

He turned to look at the beast, who was eyeing him carefully, almost pleading. And then something occurred to him. The dark hair with teal streaks, the scar over his eye, and the light purple skin. There was a reason the Beast looked so familiar to him.

“…Thunderstorm?” Gyro asked, taking a few steps forward.

The Beast nodded.

“But…how?”

“It’s the Blood Moons,” Pike explained for him. “When Thunderstorm-” he paused, facing the Beast, “We’ve really got to come up with a nickname for you, or something. Thunder, maybe?” he interjected with a snort and then continued, “When he came up onto the stage after I won, he explained what would happen.” He looked down. “And why he’d tried to warn me.”

“So…” Gyro wet his lips. “He was transformed?” Both Thunder and Pike nodded. “And the only way for him to change back is to…” he hesitated again. “…um…mate with you?”

“It’s not ideal,” Pike said and then turned toward the Beast, his eyes wide. “I didn’t mean it like that!” he apologized. Then he smirked. “I just mean, you could have at least taken me out to dinner first.”

The Beast huffed and swung at Pike with one of his huge arms, which the thief easily dodged.

“But I can’t leave you like this,” Pike said, his voice soft as he closed the space between them, placing a hand on the Beast’s cheek and flicking his tail from side to side as the other leaned into the touch. “Just…go easy on me, okay?” His gaze darted between the Beast’s legs and then back up. “Let’s take it slow.”

Gyro couldn’t help but to look as well.

 _Goodness_. 

He averted his gaze. How was he supposed to compete with _that_?

Not that he was trying to compete and – oh, who was he kidding? He’d been pining after Pike since their first quest together. He’d just been too stubborn and shy to say anything. And now he was going to lose him.

“What?” Pike’s voice broke Gyro from his reverie.

When he looked their way, both Pike and Thunder were staring at him, the former with a furrow in his brow.

“What?” Gyro echoed.

The Beast walked toward him, placing a large hand behind Gyro and urging him forward – and closer to Pike. Gyro gaped at him. Did he know? Had Gyro been that obvious? The Beast let out a low, almost amused-sounding grunt.

Pike seemed to catch on. “Both of us?” he asked, his ears perking up. Then he gave a slow, soft smile. “Because Gyro is my second?” He looked to Thunder, who nodded. “Well,” Pike began, taking the last remaining step closer to Gyro and shyly looking up at him through his lashes, his nearly bare body shivering a bit as a cool breeze blew through the eclipse-induced humid night air. “What do you say, Mr. Holy Knight?”

Gyro was speechless. His mouth was open, but no sound was coming out.

A low, insistent whine caught their attention. It was Thunder. He was staring up at the moons.

They hadn’t much time.

“Yes,” Gyro answered, throwing caution to the wind. He placed a hand on either side of Pike’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “There’s a lot I have to say,” he breathed. “Too much, with not nearly enough time,” he amended. “But once we’re finished.”

Pike blinked and then smiled, placing his hand over one of Gyro’s and turning to kissing his palm. “I don’t think you have to say it,” he whispered. “But I look forward to hearing it.”

Thunder let out another whine and Pike snorted.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “Keep your pants on.” Then he laughed outright. “Figure of speech.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Now…” He looked between Thunder’s legs again and then back at Gyro. “Get me ready for him, Big Guy?”

Gyro was uncertain with what he should use. He understood the mechanics, of course. But without the vial he kept in his bag – which was stowed safely away with the others’ belongings – he wasn’t entirely sure how to properly prepare Pike. Especially given Thunder’s… size.

Apparently, Thunder had an answer for that, too. Because just as gyro was about to voice his concerns, the Beast stepped forward, a large, clawed hand coming to stroke himself – and Gyro might have caught himself staring before quickly becoming quite interested in his own boots – and once Thunder was at full hardness…

Pike muttered something in his native tongue as he drew nearer. He hesitantly reached forward, placing a finger on the tapered tip. Thunder shivered, both eyes slipping closed. Then Pike withdrew his hand, smoothing a pearly, viscous liquid between his finger and thumb.

Well, that solved that problem.

And it made a fair amount of sense – once again, taking Thunder’s size into account – that, no matter his partner, the Beast would need some… _assistance_ breaching them.

Thunder reached for Pike, and Gyro assumed it was to bring him closer, to urge him to touch him again. But instead – with surprisingly deft claws – he began undressing Pike, unclasping and sliding off the sheer fabric and revealing more of Pike’s soft, smooth skin to glow under the twin moons.

Gyro realized he probably should have been helping. So, he reached out, removing Pike’s circlet and placing a kiss on his forehead as it was bared. “You’re sure?” he whispered, though he knew Thunder could probably hear him anyway.

“Yes,” Pike answered, returning the favor and tossing Gyro’s headwear to the side to land softly atop his clothes. “Let’s change him back.”

Gyro turned, eyes locking with Thunder’s. He didn’t know much about the mysterious man they’d met at the festival. But he’d tried to warn Pike. And he’d clearly been through something, cursed to transform every five years and all. Gyro wanted to help him.

Once Pike was completely naked, he began undressing Gyro, mentioning something about ‘It only being fair’ with a flash of his sharp fangs.

Gyro was not ashamed of his physique, but he did find himself blushing, his body hot from head to toe as both Thunder and Pike stared at him, their softly glowing eyes raking over his form. And Thunder even gave what could have been construed as an appreciative little huff.

“You’ve got that right, Sparky,” Pike said, clearly having understood the Beast.

But then Gyro blinked. “Sparky?” Thunder, too, looked at Pike in confusion, wrinkling his short muzzle.

“You know,” Pike began, “Thunderstorm? Lightning? Sparky?” he offered, one of his ears flicking and his tail curling cutely behind him. “What?”

Gyro chuckled fondly and Thunder echoed him with a deep, raspy pant, his tongue coming out to lick the side of Pike’s face, sending his hair sticking up.

“Aww, c’mon,” Pike complained, trying to smooth it back down, but laughing all the while. “I guess he likes it,” he mused once he deemed himself presentable once more. And, boy, was he. Gyro thought Pike was a vision, bathed in the dual moonlight. “All right, we’re running out of time, you two,” Pike said, wrapping his arms around himself as another chilly wind blew through the clearing.

“Right.” Gyro turned toward Thunder and held his hand out, his palm hovering just over the Beast’s impressive length. “May I?” he asked and Thunder nodded, most eagerly, sitting back on his haunches and resting his large, clawed hands on the ground.

Gyro swallowed and then lowered his hand to Thunder’s erection. Unsurprisingly, it was warm, almost hot, and slick with the pearlescent fluid. Thunder shuddered, letting out a small whine, and Gyro continued, gathering up as much of the natural lubricant as he thought he’d need, before pulling away. Thunder’s cock twitched at the loss, the deep purple color seeming to grow even darker.

“Patience, Sparky,” Pike, who had made himself comfortable lying against one of Thunder’s massive thighs, said as he watched them closely. Pike had a hand wrapped around himself, slowly stroking. He’d clearly been enjoying the show.

Gyro flushed hotter, his own cock aching between his legs. He wanted to touch Pike so badly.

“Then go ahead,” Pike offered, releasing himself and spreading his legs wider.

Oh, Gyro had said that out loud.

Thunder gave another pleading whine and Gyro wasn’t sure if it was because he was just as anxious for Gyro to touch Pike or if he simply wanted them to get a move on.

“How long is the eclipse supposed to last?” Gyro asked as he got down onto his knees between Pike’s legs.

“It was only a few minutes, but the ceremony has to be completed before sunrise,” Pike explained and then turned toward the Beast. “Right, Sparky?”

He nodded his heavy head, his thigh muscle tensing behind Pike’s back. He nudged Pike forward and the thief let out a soft chuckle.

“Okay, we’re going, we’re going,” he promised. Pike climbed into Gyro’s lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around his neck. “C’mon, Mr. Holy Knight,” he teased into his ear, his sharp fangs nipping at the sensitive flesh of the lobe. “Open me up for him.”

Heat flooded Gyro’s being and he bit back a moan at the mere thought of spreading Pike open with his fingers. He’d fantasized about this during their brief moments of alone time between missions, when he was taking a bath at the inn or standing guard while the other’s slept under the canopy of trees.

“Gyro?” Pike asked, using his real name and sounding almost vulnerable. “This is…still okay, right?”

Of course! It was more than okay. But instead of answering, Gyro leaned forward, burying his nose in the nape of Pike’s neck as he reached his hand around. His slick fingers bumped Pike’s tail and the thief purred, moving it out of the way.

Gyro slipped between Pike’s spread cheeks, easily finding his entrance. Pike sucked in a breath when his finger ghosted over it and he let out the most sinful moan Gyro had ever heard when he started to breach him.

“Gyro…” Pike gasped, claws digging into Gyro’s shoulders as he arched his back. “More…”

It was so much like his fantasy, only infinitely better. Pike had two of Gyro's fingers, but he was begging for more, moaning his name, his cock hard against Gyro's belly, pressed between them and leaking. “Pike,” he groaned in return, adding a third finger.

He wanted to take it slow, but Pike was so wet, so ready for him.

No, not for him, Gyro reminded himself.

Pike said something, but Gyro didn’t quite catch it. “What?”

“I never thought you’d be doing this for me,” Pike said, voice soft. “I mean, I’ve thought about it, like…like a lot. But I never thought it would actually happen.”

Again, Gyro was a bit confused. “What?”

“You,” Pike said with an airy laugh. “Fingering me open.” To emphasize his point, he gave Gyro’s fingers a squeeze. “I’ve wanted to fuck myself on your fingers for months,” he admitted. “I mean, I didn’t think it would be under these circumstances…”

Pike turned toward Thunder, and Gyro followed his gaze, heat flashing through his belly at the look of pure, unadulterated want on the Beast’s face. His mouth open and his tongue lolling out, his good eye impossibly dark.

“Poor guy…” Pike clicked his tongue. “Needs it so bad…”

Gyro dropped his gaze and, despite their current situation, managed to blush. Thunder was hard, his impossibly large cock twitching with each breath. Gyro had been preparing Pike, but was it even possible that it could fit?

Pike cursed and let his head fall onto Gyro’s shoulder. “I wanna fuck you, too…” he moaned.

He was babbling and Gyro found it to be both sexy and adorable. And he wasn’t the least bit embarrassed for thinking so. Considering their current situation, he doubted anything could strike him as strange, anymore.

“After,” Pike promised, wrapping a hand around Gyro’s wrist and withdrawing his fingers. “Promise me this won’t be the only time for us?” Pike’s eyes were half-lidded, but clear, searching Gyro’s.

Gyro placed his clean hand on the side of Pike’s face, brushing a thumb against his cheek. “I promise,” he breathed and then pressed their lips together, reveling in the feel of Pike’s mouth against his. How many times had he dreamt of this moment?

And he probably would have gone on kissing Pike until dawn, had Thunder not let out an impatient huff from beside them.

“We hear you,” Pike laughed as they broke for air. “I haven’t forgotten about you, Sparky.”

Thunder narrowed his eyes, but leaned forward, nosing Pike’s cheek before continuing a trail down his neck and chest. He paused, blinking slowly and cocking his head to the side. Then, using just the tip of his long tongue, he toyed with one of Pike’s piercings, earning a quick intake of breath.

“H-Hey…!” Pike swatted at him, bringing his hands up to cover his chest. “Those are sensitive.”

Gyro found himself yearning to know just _how_ sensitive they were, but he held back. Once Thunder had mated Pike properly, Gyro could take his time exploring the other’s body and making good on that promise.

“So, how are we doing this?” Pike questioned, slipping off of Gyro’s lap and crawling between Thunder’s legs. His ears were drawn back and his tail swished from side to side as he eyed the Beast’s cock curiously. “I don’t think I can take it all…”

Thunder reached down, wrapping his large hands around Pike’s waist and hauling him up into the air.

“Whoa!” Pike gasped, his fingers gripping one of Thunder’s claws to steady himself. And as Thunder slowly lowered him, Pike caught on. “Okay, gotcha, Sparky.”

Thunder pressed his nose to Pike’s ear and nuzzled him.

“It’s all right,” Pike said, patting the side of the Beast’s short muzzle. “Just go slow, okay?”

Gyro wasn’t sure what to do with himself as Thunder rubbed the tapered head of his cock against Pike’s slick entrance. He knew he should look away, but he found it impossible to do so.

“Gyro!” Pike called and that caught his attention. “I’m, uh…” His voice shook as he spoke. “I’m a little…nervous, so…” He held his hand out and Gyro immediately took it, lacing their fingers. He brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing Pike’s knuckles lovingly. “Th-Thanks…”

“Of course,” Gyro swore.

Though, when Thunder breached him, Pike looked anything but in pain. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before slipping closed. And the moan that left his lips was the most sinful by far.

To Gyro’s surprise, Thunder stopped about halfway. Then he lowered Pike to the ground, placing him on his hands and knees before bracing himself on his own large hands, his claws digging into the soft earth.

They locked eyes, just above Pike’s head as Thunder pulled back. Then he thrust forward, not his full length, but the same amount.

It was then that Gyro realized Thunder was trying not to hurt Pike. Even in this monstrous state, Thunder was being gentle with him, concerned for his mate’s safety and comfort.

And Pike moaned through it, his fingers grasping at the fallen leaves beneath him. “Ah…so big…” He reached out and Gyro found his hand again. “Gyro…it feels so good…” he gasped, arching his back.

Gyro thought he’d feel jealous, but he didn’t. Instead, he took Pike’s other hand and moved closer, setting it on his shoulder. His grit his teeth as Pike’s claws bit into his skin, but he ignored the pain, petting Pike’s hair and whispering words of encouragement into his ear.

“You’re taking him so well, Kitten,” he breathed, forgetting he’d never used that nickname outside of his fantasies. Pike didn’t seem to mind, though, as he moaned long and low into the juncture of Gyro’s neck and shoulder.

“This…is amazing…” Pike cried, lips brushing against Gyro’s skin.

Feeling bold, Gyro went on. “Feels good with him filling you up?” he asked and Pike nodded, rubbing his forehead against his shoulder and letting out a high-pitched whine. Gyro glanced up and found Thunder’s eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth open as he panted. “I think he’s enjoying it, too,” he said to Pike.

Suddenly, Pike stiffened, his hand gripping Gyro’s tight, and Gyro wondered if he’d said something wrong or if it had started to hurt. He lifted his free hand to Pike’s chin and tilted it up, searching for any sign that they should stop.

But Pike simply stared back at him, his eyes glazed and his pupils completely blown. There was a dark flush on his cheeks and his lips trembled as he spoke. “He’s moving…” he whispered hoarsely. But Gyro wasn’t sure why he’d said it. Thunder hadn’t stopped moving since they started, thrusting into Pike like his life depended on it.

And, in a way, it did.

But Pike shook his head, trying again. “Inside me,” he explained, his grip tightening and fangs coming out to catch his lower lip. “He’s moving inside me.” He sucked in a breath and then let his jaw drop, his body trembling in pleasure.

Gyro’s eyes widened in understanding. Not only was the Beast grinding against him, but his cock was _moving_ inside Pike.

Stiff competition, indeed.

But Gyro would worry about that later, because Pike was clawing at his chest, his entire body shaking. “H-He’s close,” he hissed, burying his face in Gyro’s shoulder. “Fuck, he’s so close… I can… I can _feel_ it.”

Gyro tore his gaze away from Pike just as Thunder tipped over the edge. The Beast threw his head back, letting out a guttural howl as he came, his claws scraping at the ground. And, in a blink, he began to change, his body shifting back to normal until the man they’d met earlier was in the Beast’s place, his light purple human hands coming to grip Pike’s hips as he thrust in completely, bottoming out and leaning forward to rest his forehead on Pike’s sweat-slick back.

The two caught their breath, chests heaving. Gyro lowered his gaze to see that Pike had come, too, spilling on the forest floor, his cock still hard and dripping.

What a sight.

“Thank you,” Thunder huffed against Pike’s skin. He peppered open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. “Thank you so much.”

“Not…a problem…” Pike replied with a tired smile. “Though, a little warning about the whole prehensile penis thing would have been nice.”

Thunder let out a hoarse laugh. “Hard to get anything across when I’m in that form.”

Gyro suddenly felt like he was interrupting a private moment. But before he could even begin pulling away, Thunder’s hand was on his wrist, keeping him still.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he asked, his open eye hard and his wolf-like ears drawn back. Then his face broke out in a smile. “I haven’t thanked you, yet.” And with strength and quickness Gyro had not expected from the shorter man, Thunder pulled Gyro into a fierce kiss, his lips hard against his and his tongue hot and demanding.

When they broke apart, Gyro was slightly dazed. “…what?”

“Thank you,” Thunder said, drawing back so he could press another kiss to Pike’s shoulder. “For sharing your lover with me.”

Gyro’s face grew incredibly hot as he flushed. Odd, considering everything else that had transpired during the ceremony. “I… We…” he faltered.

“What Gyro is trying to say,” Pike began, “is you’re welcome.” He crawled forward and then hissed as Thunder’s cock slid out of him, taking with it a surprising amount of release which, in all honestly, should not have been as arousing to Gyro as it was.

Pike crawled into Gyro’s lap, brushing against his still-hard cock, but looking far too spent to do anything just yet.

“Gyro,” Pike purred, one of his hands coming to toy with the tip of Gyro’s erection.

Well, he stood corrected.

“What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?” he asked, tracing the vein on its underside. “I think I’d like to hear it now.”

Gyro bit back a moan, his eyes opening into slits as he tried to focus on what he’d been asked. What was it he wanted to say?

Oh. Of, course.

“Pike,” he gasped, stilling the other’s hand. Pike blinked, looking up at him in confusion. Gyro wanted to kiss that expression off of his face.

So, he did.

“I love you,” he managed before crushing their lips together. But he didn’t stop there. He brought his hands to Pike’s ass, giving it a squeeze and feeling more of the wetness against his fingers. Was it too soon? Would Pike be sore? Should he wait –

“Fuck, Gyro,” Pike gasped against his lips. “How long?”

Had he loved him? Had he wanted him?

“Too long,” Gyro replied before sealing their lips once again. “Sorry,” he mouthed, a muffled afterthought.

Pike chuckled, placing his hands on Gyro’s shoulders and pushing him back just a bit. “You don’t have to apologize,” he said. Then he drew his ears back, his tail coming up to brush against Gyro’s naked thigh. “But,” he went on, his lips curling. “If you want to make it up to me…”

There was a rustling beside them, pulling them from their moment. Both Pike and Gyro turned to see a slightly awkward – and very naked – Thunder trying to make his way out of the clearing.

And Pike, mimicking the rogue’s earlier tone, said, “And where do you think you’re going?”

Thunder cleared his throat, averting his eyes from their display. “Back to the festival?”

Pike quirked a brow. “Like that?”

Gyro followed his gaze to find that Thunder, too, was hard again.

“This happens during the eclipse,” he explained, his light purple cheeks darkening in color. “But the transformation is done and I can take care of myself-”

“Unless you explained it wrong,” Pike interrupted. “I’m supposed to be your mate until you’re satisfied.” He licked his lips. “And it looks like I didn’t do a good enough job… by myself.” He glanced over at Gyro. “What do you say, Mr. Holy Knight?” He lifted his hands, running his claws through Gyro’s short hair. “You got any plans before dawn?”

Gyro looked at Thunder and back at Pike. Then he smiled, lowering his head to gently bump against Pike’s. “If he’s fine with watching first.” He side-eyed Thunder, who nodded. “Then I agree.”

“I thought you might.” Pike snaked his arms around Gyro’s neck.

“After all…” Gyro kissed Pike’s clavicle, gazing up at the rogue from his place there. “I wouldn’t want to fail in my duties as your second.”

 

When the sun finally came up, Gyro was sore, sticky, and unbelievably satisfied. He was sandwiched between the two of them, Pike pillowed on his chest and Thunder hugging him from behind. And he very much would have liked to stay that way for, well, ever. But it was dawn and their party members had probably already begun searching for them.

So, as carefully as he could, Gyro extracted himself, making his way over to the small lake to clean himself up. But as he washed his face, he felt a presence behind him, followed by two fingers marching their way along his bare shoulders.

“My, my, Gyro, we’re not running away, now, are we?” Pike purred, pressing his naked chest against Gyro’s back and nipping at his ear. “Cuz after all those flowery – and, uh, _not_ so flowery words you said last night, I thought we might pick up where we left off…”

Temping though it was, Gyro knew they hadn’t the time. “We’ll have to postpone for now,” he said, turning to press a kiss to Pike’s pout. “But I swear I’ll keep every one of those promises,” he said, his voice going low. “Every. One.”

Pike shivered and Gyro knew it wasn’t from the cold.

Though, as the heat from the Blood Moons dissipated with the dawn, it was beginning to get chilly.

“Well, if you’re giving your word…” Pike grinned, kissing him once more. “And… about Thunder?”

In the heat of the moment – and during whispers in the afterglow – Pike had extended an invitation to the rogue, asking him to join their party.

“I’m sure the others would love to have him along.” Gyro smiled.

“You really think so?” Pike’s ears perked up.

“Think what?” Thunder asked mid-yawn. They turned to see the other walking toward them, scratching his hip. “Need help cleaning up?” He’d asked it so earnestly, his head cocked to the side cutely, that Gyro couldn’t help but blush.

“Maybe in a minute,” Pike answered with a chuckle. “But, um…” He swallowed, biting his lower lip. “Do you, uh, remember what I said last night?”

Thunder smirked. “Well, you were saying a lot of things, actually…”

Pike gave him a playful shove before composing himself – not easy to do while completely naked and covered in various fluids – He tried again. “About you… joining our party?”

For a moment, Thunder was silent. He dropped his gaze to the water before looking back at them. “You were serious about that?”

“Of course,” Gyro assured him. “We know you’ve been traveling on your own and you probably don’t need the help.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But there’s strength in numbers and, after what we shared last night…” he trailed off, his face growing warm again.

“I mean,” Pike chimed in, “you can’t just fuck us like that and expect us to move on.”

Thunder’s ears drooped and he frowned. “I didn’t mean to-”

Pike let out an aggravated little growl. “Ugh, I was trying to compliment you!” He sighed, facing Gyro. “I’m not getting through to him. He’s worse than you!”

Gyro blinked, not sure if he should feel insulted or not. But he shook his head. “What Pike means to say is that you shouldn’t feel obligated to join us _just_ because of last night. We would want you to travel with us even if that never happened again.” He wet his lips, trying to say it before he lost his nerve. “But I, for one, would be completely fine with a repeat.” His ears were probably as red as cherries.

“That makes two of us,” Pike added, taking one of Thunder’s hands in his. “I know you’ve got this whole Lone Wolf thing going,” he said, reaching up and tucking some of Thunder’s long, dark hair that had fallen from his braid behind one of his fluffy ears. “But you don’t have to be alone anymore. Not if you don’t want to.”

Thunder considered it for a moment, looking between them. Then, after taking a deep breath, he said, “If you’re sure your team will want me…”

“Are you kidding?” Pike said, puffing out his chest. “They’re going to love you!” He wrapped his arms around them both, hugging them close. But then he pulled back, wrinkling his nose. “Wow, you stink.” He waved a hand in front of his face.

“Speak for yourself,” Thunder threw back with a snort.

“I think we could all use a wash,” Gyro chuckled. “Then we’ll head back to the festival grounds and find the rest of our party.”

“Or run into them on the way there,” Pike agreed. “Now…” He gave a wicked grin, taking a step into the water, his tail swishing playfully behind him. “Who wants to wash my back?”

 

Once they were clean, the three got dressed. Pike and Gyro in their clothing from before – scantily clad as the thief was – and Thunder in Gyro’s cape. Thankfully, their party had the rest of their garments.

They found them at the entrance to the grounds. Many of the festival goers were still there, sleeping soundly under blankets near the stage. But their team members were wide awake and arguing with the reptilian judge.

“It’s past dawn,” Meklavar was saying. “We should be able to go searching for them now.”

“They will return on their own, human,” she replied, narrowing her eyes. “You needn’t venture out.”

“We understand,” Valayun said. “But you must appreciate our concern.”

“Yeah, I mean, they were just supposed to, ya now-” Block coughed into his fist. He looked amazingly uncomfortable, so Gyro called out to them.

“Sorry we kept you waiting!” he said, waving his arm.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Valayun ran over to them. “Are you in need of healing?”

“We’re fine,” Pike said, though he was limping a bit. The night before, combined with the long walk back. “Just a little sore.”

Block and Valayun’s faces flushed, but Meklavar just crossed her arms over her chest. “Good. You’re back. Now we can collect the prize money.”

Pike made his way over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. “I know you were worried about us…”

“Only because you named Gyro your second and the only other person who could claim your reward,” she said. Then, after a moment, she relaxed her shoulders. “And…you were both taken away by a giant beast, so…there was _some_ concern for your well-being...”

“Aww, Mek…” He hugged her, but she shoved him off.

“Speaking of the Beast,” Block said while Pike accepted the heavily laden pouch of coins from the judge. “So, um, you’re back to normal then?” He was looking at Thunder.

“Uh, yeah.” The rogue messed with the end of his now-neatly-plaited braid – courtesy of Pike. “I shifted because of the Blood Moons,” he explained.

“So, you only transform under those conditions?” Valayun questioned.

“Well, no,” Thunder admitted. “I can shift during every full moon,” he said. “But last night was the only time I can’t control it.”

“Hey, so, it’s a good thing that eclipse only happens once every five years, huh?” Block said with an awkward little chuckle. “Right?”

“Wait.” Meklavar rubbed her chin. “If it happens so infrequently, does that mean the Beast was someone else in festivals past? Or are you a lot older than you look?”

Thunder snorted. “Yeah, we sort of take turns getting that _‘honor’_ ,” he said.

“And now you have five years before you’re forced to shift again,” Valayun offered.

“Yeah,” Pike said and then elbowed Thunder in the arm. “Unless you want to,” he purred. “Right, Gyro?” He waggled his eyebrows and Gyro flushed hotly. Pike had been the only one to get a proper turn, after all.

Gyro’s face burned even brighter at having let the thought cross his mind.

“So, what are your plans now that the festival is over?” Block asked Thunder.

“Actually,” Pike interjected. “We thought he could travel with us.”

“A new party member?” Valayun gasped excitedly. “Oh, it’s been ages!”

“So…” Thunder cleared his throat. “I can join you?”

“Of course, man!” Block ran up, wrapping him in a big bear hug. “Just, uh, ya know, don’t go turning into a giant beast without giving us fair warning first.”

“Duly noted,” Thunder wheezed and then sucked in a breath when their healer finally set him down.

“Having another rogue-type might prove beneficial,” Meklavar noted, rubbing her chin. She faced Thunder. “What do we call you, anyway?”

“Oh,” he began, extending his hand. “My name is Thunderstorm Darkness.”

Meklavar raised her brows. “Okay, yeah, there’s no way that’s your real name.”

Gyro caught Pike snickering beside him and he nudged him none-too-gently. “We’ve been calling him Thunder,” he said.

“And Sparky,” Pike added, earning three confused stares in his direction. “You know? Thunderstorm? Lightning? Sparky?” He growled in annoyance. “Oh, never mind.”

“Well, now that we’re all together again, shall we head back to town to retrieve Gyro’s sword?” Valayun suggested.

“Yeah and maybe pick up some clothes for the half-naked twins over there.” Meklavar jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Pike and Thunder.

“Excuse me!” Pike hissed, puffing up his tail. “These are traditional-”

“I’ll summon the sub-space pocket,” Valayun said with a sigh, drawing one of her arrows.

Gyro watched as Meklavar and Pike bickered and Block once again welcomed their newest addition. So much had happened in the past few hours and, as strange as the circumstances had been that brought it all about, he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

As if sensing Gyro’s gaze on him, Pike paused mid-sentence, turning to offer him a surprisingly shy little smile. And when Gyro looked to Thunder, he did the same.

He was so unbelievably lucky. And he had the Brumal Festival of the Blood Moons to thank.

**Author's Note:**

> Every one of my Pike and Gyro fics always has them secretly pining for each other and I'm sorry I'm not sorry, lol.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bluecheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or on my twitter [@bySharkGirl](https://twitter.com/bySharkGirl)!


End file.
